ce qu'il peutêtre borné
by ombrefeu
Summary: qui saurat trouver sa place dans le coeur de rogue, devinez quels couples peu usuels vont se créer dans cette fic......................
1. Default Chapter

Hum hum (comme dirait cette chère Dolorès ), pour ceux qui aurait lu la fic avant correction toutes mes excuses pour avoir chargé le mauvais document, que voulez vous je débute sur ff.net  
  
Disclaimer : HP à JKR, idée à moi, Margotte aussi.  
  
Rating : j'aurais besoin qu'on m'explique cette histoire de rating j'y comprend rien de rien. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que c'est du yaoi et que ça va probablement être chaud, ha oui et aussi que c'est ma première fic (alors si c'est trop nul a vous de vous débrouiller pour que mon style s'améliore, sous entendu rewiew). ; )  
  
Pairing : à votre avis qui est mon amoureux préféré ?????? ben oui Severus bien sur, mais l'autre malheureux à avoir attiré mon attention ??? un indice : ce sera un couple peu ordinaire et je doute fort de trouver jamais une autre fic écrite sur ces deux la.  
  
Pour votre information je n'avais pas encore lu le tome 5 quand j'ai commencé (because trop la flemme pour le traduire) le lecteurs bouuuuhhh feignante !!!!!!!! .  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 1 : 5éme année du trio : 2éme jour de la rentrée à Poudlard, reprise des cours, petit déj.  
  
Aussi matinal que d'habitude Severus Rogue prenait son café noir à la table professorale, à cette heure ci peu de ses collègues et élèves étaient déjà debout ce qui donnait à la grande salle une activité qui ne dépassait pas les limites du supportable comme c'était généralement le cas lors des autres repas, seule Bibine et Vector s'entretenait au milieu de la table, quelques poufsoufles, principalement des cinquième et septième années qui auraient leurs examens en fin d'année et deux ou trois serdaigle, avaient eut le courage de se lever plus tôt pour bien entamer celle-ci, avec un soupir Severus constata qu'encore une fois pas un serpentard ni un griffondor n'avait fait de même.  
  
- « Même mes propres étudiants sont plus intéressée par le quidditch, la coupe des quatre maisons ou les ragots que par leur propre avenir c'est lamentable, et dire que c'est encore à nous les enseignants de tenter de bourrer leurs petits cerveaux obtus d'informations qui les aiderons à vivre une vie décente , et on s'étonne que je sois parfois acide et amer. » (ça mon chou, ça n'explique pas tout)  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard un trio bien connu de griffondor, mal réveillé descendait de sa tour en route pour le principal repas de la journée, arrivé la veille l'ambiance entre eux était depuis quelques temps maussade, Harry avait passé de très mauvaises vacances entre le retour de voldemort qui avait certes encore peu fait des siennes, mais s'était débrouillé pour éliminer discrètement un certain nombre d'auror, la mort de Cédric dont il ne s'était pas facilement remis, sa vie chez les Dursley, le mutisme de Cho Chang à qui il avait écrit et qu'il n'avait pas vu dans le train, sans compter ce qui s'était passé entre Hermione et Ron cet été , tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter c'était que cette année n'aurait pas autant de rebondissement que les autres (pauv chou ). Hermione elle pensait surtout aux buses et à ce qu'elle avait avoué à Harry et Ron pendant les vacances, Ron qui d'habitude aurait été le gai-luron de la bande semblait bouder tout en jetant parfois des coups d'?ils exaspérés a sa camarade. mais que c'était il passé pour mettre ses trois la dans cet état ??  
  
Quelques temps plus tard tout Poudlard était rassemblé et prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner, Severus avait profité de l'entrée de la plupart de ces collègues pour les saluer brièvement et s'éclipser en vitesse vers ses cachots, il ne supportait ni le bruit ni le trop plein de chaleur du à la présence de tout ces charmants bambin, heureusement ces cachots et ses méthodes de travail avaient vite fait de refroidir toute cette exubérance.  
  
Voyons le programme de la journée dit-il à Margotte, sa corneille qui s'empressa de lui apporter la feuille correspondante.  
  
Crâaaaaa.  
  
Merci ma belle , encore griffondor et serpentard en premier et bien sur ce sont les cinquième année, bien joué Minerva, mais si vous croyez que je vais me laisser attendrir par Potter ou Longdubat depuis le temps vous allez être salement déçue, ajouta-il sur un ton qui aurait fait frémir les deux concernés s'ils avaient été présent.  
  
A suivre 


	2. sacrée hermione

Chapitre 2 : cachots :Un cours de potion électrique !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pov de Harry :  
  
Encore un putain de cours avec se foutu crétin de Rogue, enfin faut espérer qu'il a été trop occupé cet été pour avoir eut le temps de fourbir sa langue de serpent, aie !!!! vu sa tête c'est pas gagné, si seulement il me foutais un peu la paix (soupir) je sens qu'entre lui, mes cauchemars et ses deux idiots qui se font la gueule tout ça parce qu'Hermione ........  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pov de Ron :  
  
J'aurais jamais cru ça d'Hermione et en plus Harry à l'air de trouver que ce n'est pas grave qu'elle soit. merde, voilà Rogue, aie aie aie, il à toujours l'air d'aussi charmante humeur se sale serpent visqueux, non mais regardez moi ça moche , vicieux, sadique toujours a chouchouter ses précieux petits sang-pur (n/a : heuuuuu ronichou, je te rappelle que toi aussi tu fais partit des sang-pur sorciers) quelle loque ce type m'étonne pas qu'il soit devenu mangemort, et dire que Dumbledore lui fait confiance, autant faire confiance à un chien enragé, oups je f'rais p'être mieux de pas dire ça devant Harry moi......(n/a : non sans blague).  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pov d'Hermione : qui regarde ron  
  
Non mais ça se prétend mon ami ,ça, s'il n'y avait pas eut Harry je lui aurait collé une baffe avec tout ce qu'il a osé me dire et en plus il à fait pleurer Ginny....ha ben il arrive enfin Rogue, si seulement il pouvait éviter de claquer la porte comme ça , c'est vrai quoi elle lui a rien fait c'te porte, espérons que cette année il se sera enfin décidé a noter correctement mon travail, après tout nous passons les buses cette année, c'est mal partit il vient de nous lancer le regard « vous sales gosses vous allez souffrir cette année », je m'en fout s'il continue à me défavoriser je porte plainte auprès de Mc Go........(n/a : cause toujours mione t'auras pas le cran !!!!!!!!!)  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pov de Sévérus : dans le couloir, puis la classe  
  
Allons y encore une fois pour le grand jeu, d'abord la porte, ça impressionne toujours les idiots comme Longdubat, bon, c'est vrai que s'il faisait un petit effort il serait probablement moins crétin, mais évidemment ce n'est pas à moi qu'il montrera son « fameux courage de Griffy », ensuite le regard qui tue, soigner particulièrement Potter et consort, tiens ça n'a pas l'air d'aller chez eux, Potter qui soupire, Weasley qui à l'air de ne plus supporter Granger et la sus-nommée qui le regarde avec l'air de vouloir le frapper à mort, intéressant, voilà qui va peut-être me permettre de neutraliser ses morveux cette année, bien commençons.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Comme vous le savez tous, la cinquième année comporte les examens de fin de premier cycle, bien que je ne m'attende pas de votre part des résultats extraordinaires, autant vous dire tout de suite que je vais vous faire travailler plus strictement que par le passé, tout élève inattentif ou perturbateur se verra gratifié non seulement d'une retenue avec moi mais aussi d'un nombre respectable de devoirs supplémentaires (n/a : la je suis d'accord avec Ron, quel sadique, lol).  
  
Dans la classe les réactions était mitigées si les Griffondor semblaient prendre la menace au sérieux et se demandaient ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus, la plupart des Serpentard semblaient penser que cette remarque ne les concernaient en rien et qu'ils avaient là une excellente occasion de faire punir leurs ennemis de toujours. D'ailleurs Malefoy se tournant vers Harry se mit à ricaner de joie. La voix du professeur interrompit son manége :  
  
La première potion que nous allons voir est la potion de reconstitution, pendant que vous copiez les ingrédients au tableau, je passerais vous distribuer l'ingrédient particulier qui doit être ajouté à la fin, puis je vous expliquerais à quoi sert cette potion et comment la fabriquer.  
  
Puis il fit apparaître une longue liste et fila dans la réserve, c'est le moment que choisit Parkinson pour tenter de se mettre en valeur en s'attaquant à Hermione :  
  
Hé « miss sang de bourbe », t'en fait une tête, ho c'est vrai tu t'est disputé avec ton cher « weasel » parce qu'il t'avais surprise à embrasser sa frangine sur la bouche au Chaudron Baveur, poooov petite chérie !!!!!!!! ( SVP les fans du couple ron/mione m'en veuillez pas trop mais j'ai pas pu résister à l'idée de ses deux la ensemble) .  
  
A ces mots Hermione furieuse et mortifiée que tout le monde soit au courant se précipitât sur Pansy avec l'intention très nette de lui faire bouffer le peu de cervelle qu'elle semblait avoir, mais Ron l'avait devancée et s'apprêtait à lui coller un pain magistral lorsque..  
  
Monsieur Weasley, puis-je savoir ce que vous comptez faire avec miss Parkinson ?? (ben quoi, le pauvre se fait plaquer par Hermione avant même de sortir avec elle, il faut bien qu'il se défoule sur quelqu'un).  
  
Heuuuuuuuuuuu, ben , professeur, fut la seule réponse intelligible de l'interpellé.  
  
Bien puisque je ne peux faire confiance aux griffondor pour être raisonnables, j'enlève 30 points à votre maison, vous serez collé avec moi tout ce week-end, et vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours pour avoir les sujets des devoirs à me rendre samedi, bien reprenons le cours, la potion de reconstitution est..  
  
La suite du discours se perdit dans le dédale des pensée de Ron, ou se mélangeait la fureur, le désespoir et une sensation de fin imminente, ces deux amis n'étaient pas en meilleur état, Hermione bouleversée par l'acte de la serpentard ruminait le fait que tout le monde allait désormais être au courant, qu'elle n'était pas sure du pourquoi de l'intervention de Ron et comment les uns et les autres allaient réagir, quand à Harry il cherchait un moyen de réconcilier les deux camarades et de permettre au rouquin de supporter l'épreuve d'un week-end complet avec Rogue, celui-ci ravi d'avoir pu coincer un des membres du trio et d'avoir fait coup double en mettant les Griffy dans le rouge dés le premier jour tentait avec peine de dissimuler un sourire (mais oui il sait sourire , le prem. qui me dit le contraire je lui fait boire de l'arsenic, lol avec les vielles dentelles de Mc Go, beuuuuurk) sarcastique.  
  
Le reste du cours se passât relativement calmement malgré les tentatives des serpentard et ce pauvre Neville dont la potion se mit à siffler et fumer et qui reçut 10 points en moins et deux devoirs supplémentaires sur la potion de reconstitution. 


	3. ne jamais pousser les gens à bout

Chapitre dédié a mes rewieweur (euses), je sais j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire, mais bon c fait.  
  
Frederique : merci pour tes encouragements, je suis très fière d'être ta correctrice et ton amie, c quand tu veux pour corriger tes autres fics.  
  
Dansloup : mon louloup, voilà le chapitre que tu attendais avec autant d'impatience, oui tu as raison c Severus qui va ouvrir les yeux de ce cher Ronichou.  
  
Phobia floral : merciiiiiiiiii , c gentil, comme tu vois je suis accro aux couple rares ou impossible et pour te faire plaisir, je vais développer un peu plus que prévu le couple Hermione/Ginny.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Chapitre 3 : après les cours, Quand Ginny fait des siennes et Margotte aussi  
  
Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient retrouvées à la bibliothèque et Hermione était entrain de raconter à sa petite amie le désastre des potions :  
  
...alors Rogue a dit à ton frère qu'il était puni pour tout le week-end et lui a donné des devoirs supplémentaires ! ça ne va faire qu'empirer les choses !  
  
Hermione hocha la tête pour confirmer. La découverte de leur amour par toute la famille Weasley était un accident, mais les réactions n'avait pas toute été négatives heureusement. Seuls Ron et ses parents n'avaient pas bien pris la chose. Curieusement même Percy semblait ravi de leur bonheur (Comme quoi c'est pas un cas si désespéré, lol), quand aux parents : en fait ils jugeaient Gin trop jeunes pour avoir une relation que ce soit avec un garçon ou une fille, la découverte du contraire les avaient juste un peu choqués.  
  
Non, le vrai problème restait sans nul doute Ron qui une fois rentré chez lui avait pris sa sœur a part pour lui faire une scène terrible, mais le pire s'était produit dans le Poudlard express : il avait carrément insulté Hermione, la traitant de perverse et de débauché et hurlant qu'elle ne devait plus s'approcher de sa sœur, sans Harry qui avait eu le réflexe d'insonoriser leur voiture et de lancer un sort calmant a ses deux amis, tout le monde aurait eut vent de la dispute et de sa cause, c'est lui aussi qui avait su consoler la rouquine par la discussion et l'amitié sans faille.  
  
Alors qu'elles s'embrassaient discrètement en surveillant du coin de l'œil cette « chère » bibliothécaire, il vint une idée folle à Ginny, la seule façon de faire comprendre a son âne batée de frère que sa relation avec Mione était normale et durable était de lui faire éprouver la même chose, mais comme son aîné ne semblait pas particulièrement attiré par son propre sexe, la seule solution était une potion, sans même consulter sa petite amie, la jeune fille se mit a faire quelques recherche...  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du maître des potions, une certaine corneille s'ennuyait ferme, son propriétaire penché sur un imposant lot de copies ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. Elle décidât donc de le planter là pour aller faire un tour dans le bureau du vieux vertical à l'oiseau de feu, rien ne serait plus drôle que de leurs faire quelques farce.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, était habitué depuis longtemps aux facéties de Margotte, il était d'ailleurs très surpris de trouver un tel animal en possession du si taciturne professeur, mais Fumseck , lui, n'était pas particulièrement ravis des attentions de sa némésis. En effet celle-ci avait la mauvaise habitude de tenter de lui voler une plume de la queue. Après s'être distraite a cacher les divers objets du bureau du directeur un peu partout dans l'école, notre héroïne chercha donc à atteindre le phénix, mais un faux mouvement de celui-ci lui permit d'attraper enfin une des rémiges tant convoitées.  
  
L'oiseau furieux se mit à s'enflammer et à poursuivre la petite voleuse qui terrifiée par la colère et les flammes de son agresseur s'enfuit par la fenêtre encore ouverte, Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de retenir son volatile et mortifié songeait déjà tenter d'expliquer l'histoire a son ami et espion qui allait sûrement réclamer la tête du phénix pour justice ou lui garder rancune pour toujours ( c vrai que sev question rancune , il est plutôt doué, lol).  
  
Durant ce temps, les deux oiseaux avait entamé un ballet aérien qui risquait effectivement de mal finir pour la corneille, n'ayant ni la rapidité, ni l'endurance de son mythique ennemi, seul une trappe ce refermant sur son occupant dans la tour d'astronomie lui valut la vie sauve. Elle atterrit brutalement sur le sol et s'assommât contre les jambes de l'adolescent qui s'apprêtait à quitter la tour.  
  
Quand à Fumseck après avoir constaté la disparition étrange de sa proie, il repartit sereinement vers on perchoir ou son propriétaire l'attendait et l'accueillit d'un air sombre.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
De son coté le jeune homme roux, bouche bée de l'intrusion de la petite corneille, ne savait comment réagir , ( ben, oui c'est Ron vous vous attendiez quand même pas à ce qu'il lui fasse du bouche à bec !! ptdrr). Lorsqu'il la prit enfin dans ces mains , elle semblait en piteux état.  
  
Qu'est ce qui à pris à ce corbeau de venir me bousculer pour rentrer, c'est peut-être un messager ?  
  
Vérifiant les pattes de l'animal, il constatât qu'aucun message n'y était attaché, puis se dit qu'il devait tenter de le soigner et rentra dans son dortoir au plus vite. Rentrant dans sa salle commune il aperçut sa sœur plongée jusqu'au front dans un volume imposant.  
  
Bon, se dit-il, je préfère la voir étudier plutôt que traîner encore avec Herm... Granger !  
  
S'il avait pu voir le titre du manuel , il aurait peut-être eut des soupçons, en effet le « livre des potion de l'amour » n'était certainement pas au programme des quatrièmes années. Refermant le livre Ginny eut un sourire des plus satisfaits, son plan était parfait, les deux potions qu'elle allait devoir utiliser un peu difficiles a faire, mais les ingrédients basiques et facile à obtenir. La première aurait pour effet d'annihiler les tabous de Ron envers le sexe opposé, la deuxième de le rendre amoureux de la première personne rencontrée pourvu qu'elle fut du même sexe que lui. Il ne restait plus qu'à déterminer qui serait le partenaire idéal, pas un Griffondor, cela risquait de créer trop de complications, pas un Serpentard non plus, ce serait trop dur pour « monsieur-je-n'ai-pas-les-idées- larges », un Pouffsouffle ?? oui, Jay Danith, sont partenaire en botanique, charmant, connu pour préférer les garçons, un peu timide mais plus expérimenté qu'on ne le croit. Une lueur sadique passant dans son regard, la jeune fille se mit à songer au chances de succées de son plan, avant de se mettre à rire comme une folle. 


End file.
